As wireless devices become more prevalent in our society, the users of such devices put increasing demands on wireless device providers to provide more functionality in smaller and smaller wireless devices without degrading reception or connectivity. Thus, although the space available in a wireless device for an antenna continually decreases, the performance needs of the antenna continually increase. Moreover, many wireless devices today require the ability to operate over multiple frequency ranges that frequently require the use of multiple antennas to cover the functionality of the device, exasperating the problem.
One useful antenna for wireless devices includes a helical antenna contained in a sheath. The helical antenna is a time tested antenna and does not require excessive volume internal to the wireless device as the bulk of the unit resides external to a housing of the wireless device. Moreover, multiple frequencies can be accommodated by varying the windings of the helical antenna, such as, for example, the pitch of the antenna.
Radio frequency power can be supplied to the helical antenna using any number of conventional feed mechanisms commonly known in the art. Often, the power supplied to the radiating element requires an impedance matching network to be implemented between the radio frequency power source and the radiating element itself.
To accommodate the need for an impedance matching network, some external antennas, including helical antennas, include an impedance matching network. For example, international publication number WO 2005/119841, published Dec. 15, 2005, by applicant Radiall Antenna Technologies, Inc. provides a circuit component in the antenna connector portion of the antenna assembly. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,064, issued Nov. 10, 1998, by Gomez et al., provides a circuit board in the antenna assembly. As one of ordinary skill in the art would appreciate on reading those disclosures, the circuit component and/or board provides, among, other things, an impedance matching function.
One difficulty with providing the printed circuit board in the antenna revolves around the mechanical connection of the radiator to the printed circuit board. Thus, against this background, it would be desirous to provide an improved connection between the radiating elements and the circuit board.